Lonely Christmas
by themodernteen
Summary: It's Christmas Day and the 11th Doctor is feeling especially lonely this year. When he decides to spend his evening to himself, brooding over his memories and past adventures instead of spending it with closest friends, an unexpected visitor knocks at the TARDIS' front door. (None of the "Doctor Who" content or characters belong to me)


**CHRISTMAS DAY**

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The Doctor's eyes opened. The TARDIS engines whirred calmly, the light alarm was his navigator alerting that he'd arrived to his location.

He had dozed off for a quick moment in his console chair. His legs were crossed and kicked up on the metal of the engine. The lights were dim, just a few colorful beams whirling around the engine room.

The Doctor glanced at the watch on his wrist, "Midnight," he smiled slightly, "Merry Christmas, old girl." He patted the console warmly.

The TARDIS' engine purred lovingly in response.

Another Christmas, his nine-hundred and ninth to be exact. He'd spent the holiday all over the universe. He'd spent it with his friends and companions. He'd spent it replanting the jungles of Nirood. He'd spent it diving into the fires of Mount Vesuvius. He'd spent it battling the Wind Warriors of Waylan.

This year, he'd spend it alone.

He did not feel to be in a particularly merry mood. Though Amy and Rory had extended a very enticing invitation to their Christmas bash, The Doctor was feeling rather...nostalgic. He'd wished to spend this holiday pouring over his old books and antiquated journals. He wanted to remember, crack open the vault of memories his old mind had hidden away.

The Doctor huffed as he circled the console. He reached the monitor and clacked a few buttons. His location ping said that he was hovering above Callisto, his favorite of Jupiter's moons. It was a nice, quiet spot that felt appropriate for his holiday brooding.

"I'll be in the library, dear," The Doctor spoke to the only being that would listen - his spaceship, "shout if you need me."

The Doctor straightened his bow tie and slowly strolled out of the engine room. He swerved through the dizzying halls and reached his desired location.

The Time Lord's library was vast, never-ending. Its large, book-lined shelves stretched almost infinitely. Yet, like many of the TARDIS' rooms, it adapted to the situation and mood at hand. So, when the Doctor opened the door to the library, he was met with a quiet, quaint study lit by glowing candlelight. Stacked on a wooden bench were a few journals and books his precious ship had already chosen for him. A comfortable, leather armchair awaited his arrival.

The Doctor kicked back and cozied into the seat. He reached for the first book of the stack. It was a small journal he'd written what seemed like eons ago: _MY ADVENTURES THROUGH THE MIDDLE AGES._

He chuckled to himself, a few memories already popping into his head.

The Doctor crossed his legs and settled comfortably, and opened the first page.

 _476 AD_

 _The fall of the Western Roman Empire (which you may or may not have caused due to a certain love affair with a certain princess) has issued in the Age of Discovery..._

KNOCK KNOCK

The Doctor froze.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

No.

That couldn't be-

The Doctor sat up, shocked. He leapt out of the armchair and ran out of the library towards the engine room. He skidded to a stop once he reached the console, eyes locked onto the TARDIS' front door.

KNOCK KNOCK

The Doctor bounded up the staircase and gripped his monitor. The location ping still blinked: Callisto; Jupiter (Moon).

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

He warily descended the stairs as he approached the door. The knocking continued. He should not open it, behind those doors could be a vicious alien beast that could tear him apart, or an army of Sycorax, or anything in the vortex of time and space that held a vengeance against him.

Yet, he was the Doctor. He was a Time Lord. He was the Oncoming Storm. He-

...was also very curious.

So, he opened the front door of the TARDIS.

"Hello…?"

"It's about time you opened the bloody door."

The Doctor's jaw dropped, "River!?"

"In the flesh," she winked. River Song, archaeologist extraordinaire, walked into the console room.

Meanwhile, the awestruck Doctor switched between looking at her and the horizon of Callisto's surface orbiting Jupiter.

"What!? Who!? How is this happening!?" The Doctor stammered, "River, what are you doing here?"

She eyed him cheekily as she circled the console, dressed in a remarkable red, sparkling dress, "Spoilers."

He closed the front door and stalked over to his spaceship, pulling levers and clicking switches while River stared at him from across the console.

"What's with the long face, love?" she purred, "it's Christmas, remember?"

"You were kept in a top secret facility, the galaxy's most impenetrable supermax, how did-"

"Oh, let's not fret with the little details!" River smiled coyly, "the important thing is that I'm here," she revealed something from behind her back, "and I've brought champagne."

The Doctor could never stay mad at her. His lips cracked into a smile and he gripped the glittering green bottle of champage, "You know where the glasses are."

She winked and walked down the stairs, off to bring their champagne glasses, "River?" he always had to ask, "How long has it been since...?"

"Two years," she called as she reemerged into the console room, "four months and three days."

He stayed silent. Everytime he asked, he was always afraid of the answer. It never failed to sadden him.

River's hand rubbed his shoulder, "Are you alright, dear? You look upset, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing," he stood straighter and smiled, but his old eyes betrayed him and River knew him better than that.

"Oh, come on," she circled him, "you're lingering. That's how I found you and you never linger. You should be off saving galaxies and rescuing civilizations, not moping by Jupiter's moon!"

"I don't exactly feel too festive this year," he huffed, "I thought I'd tuck away for the night."

"But it's Christmas, Doctor!" River's brow furrowed, "You shouldn't be alone regardless, especially Christmas."

The Doctor didn't respond, just twiddling with the levers on the console, head hung.

"Doctor, this is the most joyful season of the year," she placed a hand softly upon his, "what could possibly be pestering you?"

"River," he sighed, "Christmas on Gallifrey was one of the most celebrated and beautiful days of all. Our suns hung in the sky, painting the land an orange hue. Children skipped and played merrily, while delightful music danced through the air. It was absolutely marvelous...and today just reminds me of what I've lost."

River was silent as the Doctor took a moment to himself. He clenched his jaw and tried to rid of the grief in his light eyes. Then, he straightened and smiled, looking to River, "But enough of this sorrowful talk, let us celebrate!"

"Doctor-"

"Now! Where are the champagne glasses?"

"Doctor," she persisted.

He turned to face her, his tone hard yet not malicious, "River, I adore your concern, but please….I do not want to think upon it anymore. It's in the past now, hundreds of years behind us. Instead, I would like to celebrate and toast the season with a person that I love. Crack open the champagne!"

Her red lips curled into a smile as she popped off the cork and the fizzy liqour bubbled out of the rim. She quickly catch the dripping champagne with the glass edge and filled enough for the both of them.

Romantically festive music began to echo throughout the console room as River handed the Doctor his glass. He downed the champagne in a quick, few gulps, and turned to the lovely woman.

"May I have this dance?"

"I've been waiting for your proposal," her eyes danced as she took his hand and he pulled her close. They both gently swayed to the music as the TARDIS lights cast a faint, colorful glow upon the chamber.

She rested her cheek against his shoulder, her hand at his collar, "I worry about you, you know."

He chuckled, "Nine-hundred and nine years and you think I can't take care of myself?"

"Not at all, love," she smiled and laughed lightly, "it's moments like these that I do."

"Oh, River, just because I'm a little nostalgic come this day-"

"It's not that, Doctor," she gripped him tighter, "I will never stop telling you that you're the most remarkable man I've ever known. You've fought armies and legions of aliens all across the universe. You travel familiar and foreign skies, helping people you don't even know. Yet, I worry every second of every moment that I'm not with you that I'll never see you again, that you're lonely heart might lead you away from me."

He opened his mouth to speak, but River continued. She pulled away slightly and placed a soft hand upon his chest, feeling the beat of his right heart.

"Doctor, I know you only have the memories of Gallifrey with you, but why not remember Christmas differently? Why not remember it when you spent it with me on the Diamond Waterfalls of Diadorum, or with Rory and Amy in Camelot in the 6th century, and many more wonderful moments? You can pave a new Christmas for yourself, Doctor, without forgetting your first home and people."

He smiled, looking deeply into her eyes. His hearts felt full, "My River Song, you are the most remarkable person I've ever met."

She blushed, looking to the TARDIS floor.

"You're right," he nodded, "as much as I miss Gallifrey and my people," he looked directly at her, "I have those around me to cherish even more."

"Merry Christmas, Doctor," she whispered as they continued to slowly sway to the music.

"Merry Christmas, River Song."

 **THE END**


End file.
